Self Control
by Love For Cid
Summary: Again Married Abhirika fluff but with slightly mature content. So Peep in to know about the Self Control of Abhirika. Have mature theme so rated for M.


**Well now a days my mind is just stuck on one thing and this one thing is Abhirika... Their romance nok jok sweer fights... Aaah their Friendship is so cute their bond is amazing and their love is indescribable...**

**So here another One Shot of Abhirika...**

**Hope so you all like it...**

What is this Abhijeet kia hy yeah btao gy tum mujy??? Tum sy aesi umeed nahin thi mujy...Are koi aur officer aesi ghalti kary tu maafi bhi mil sakti hy lekin tum jesa officer aesa ghalti kesy kr skta hy bolo kuch jawab hy tumhare pas.

ACP Praduyman is scolding their most senior officer. While Abhiheet Sir is just staring the floor and his head are down with guilt he even can't manage eye to eye contact with ACP Sir... He didn't utter a single word during previous one hour...

Tumhein pata hy tumhari waja sy auj mujy kitni batein sunni padi hein us DCP sy. Are use tu koi waja chaye hoti hy hum CID walo pr ungli uthane ky liye aur auj tumhari waja sy itni badi waja usy mil gayi hy CID pr taunt krny ke liye...

Sorry Sir...

Nahin Abhiheet nahin sorry sy kuch nahin hu ga zra dekho tum bhi prho is report ku ju tum ny tyar ki hy tumhein bhi tu pata lagy ky kesi mistakes ki hein tum ny...

Ring ring ring...ACP Sir phone rings...

Phir sy DCP Sir ka phone...

Sir mein khud DCP sir sy bat ker leta hoon ghalti tu mein ny hi ki hy na. Abhijeet replied with teary tone.

Ab aesa bhi nahin hy inhein mein handle kr leta hoon abi phir sy meeting ky liye hi bulaya hu ga jata hoon tum yahan ka dekh lena.

ACP Sir walked out...

Are boss tum tention na lu ACP Sir abi ghusy mein hein tu...

Nahin Daya ACP Sir ny sahi ghusa kia itni badi ghalti mein kesy kr skta hoon abi thodi der ky liye mujy akela chod du mujy kisi sy bat nahin krni...

**At Lunch Time**

Tarika entered in Cid beaurau.

Are Daya tumhein pata hy Abhijeet kahan hy woh mera phone bhi receive nahin kr raha.

Abhijeet apny cabin mein hy mood baht offf hy us ka kisi sy bhi bat nahin ker raha lunch ky liye bhi nahin gya. Tum dekh lu shayed tum sy bat ker ly.

Don't worry us ka mood kesy thek kerna hy mein janti hoon...us ki chinta tum na karu mein dekh loon gi usy...

Abhijeet starring the sealing when Tarika entered in his cabin.

Abhijeet it's lunch time chalo na lunch nahin krna kia???

Nahin mera man nahin hy tum hi kr lu...

Kia Abhijeet aese kesy man nahin hy aur yeah ACP Sir bhi na tumhein kesy itna sub bol dia mistake hu jati hy sub sy hoti hy.

Nahin Tarika hmari job mein is ky liye koi space nahin anyways abi mera is topic pr bat ka mood nahin tum jao.

Acha agar bat ka mood nahin tu phir kis chez ka mood hy afterall I am your mind changer abi tumhara mood thek kr deti hoon.

Tarika just leave me alone I want to check this file again so please go...

Oooh haan why not let me show this file mein bhi dekhon tu Senior inspector Abhijeet mistake kesy krta hy. She purposefully leaned closer to him for collecting the file which kept behind him. He inhaled her fragrance because she is so close to him and his chin touches on her shoulder. Senior Inspector's mind is now distracted with this sudden act. No doubt she is one who changed her mind in mini second...

Abhijeet yeah rahi file tum isi ku study ker rahy thy na let me check this...

Chodo na Tarika is file ku...

Acha agar isey chodo tu phir kisy pakdo she whispered and he felt her brush against his groin. May be it was just an accident but now he never thinks straight.

Doctor Tarika you are not so innocent as I thinked about you...

Ooops she rounded her arms behind his neck and looks deep in his eyes and said if I am not innocent then you are also a just irresistible Abhijeet I can't control on myself whenever we are alone.

Abhijeet starring at her and his hands slide on her back and rested on her waist. His eyes travelling on her lips her caller bone and down where he observed that top two buttons of her shirt are opened and show the hint of her cleavage and her lacy bra which is his favorite one.

Abhijeet kia dekh rahy hu???

You know better doctor Tarika I know purposefully you comes and undone of top two button of your shirt. Isn't it true.

No it's not true there are so warm in outside that's why...

Don't tell me that's why you open your shirt button. it's undone because to divert my attention towards you but it is my office doctor Tarika...

Sooo what I know tumhary cabin ky glassdoor aesy hein ky bahr sy koi andar dekh nahin skta. Now she spontaneously touched her lips with his just to tease him.

He groaned under her sensual moves his breath hitched every time when she moves against him and planted a sensual wet kisses behind his earlobe and sucked it.

What are you doing Doctor Tarika now I can't control on my self I just want to touch you everywhere and making love.

Nooo not soon baby You know anytime anybody comes and then...

Then why you doing all this now it's over he pinned her with wall and they shared a passionate kiss and left each other when oxygen is necessary for both of them. Now she moves against him and her hands reached on his chest and touching his bare skin while his hands brush on her cheeks her moves grew bolder and now it's impossible for senior inspector to hold this sweet torture anymore but before he could react Tarika abruptly moves back because lunch time is over now and everybody comes back

Tarika you will pay for it. It's it's...

It's a love Abhijeet are not you enjoy it...

Yeah I can but I can't control...

Then how you become a Cid Officer means self control bhi kisi chez ka nam hota hy ju tum mein hy hi nahin...

Self Control he smirked don't tell me that it's time to show the self control.

Ok thek hy now it's all over sit here we check this file now they both sitting on chairs and open the file when Daya is entered and looking them...

Are Tarika tum abi idher hi hu lgta hy Abhijeet ka mood ab thek hu gya hy Daya said.

Tarika smiles playfully of course Daya afterall I am mind changer for him.

Daya aesa kuch nahin I am still disturbed mein aur Tarika ji tu bus yeah file study ker rahy thy.

Tarika was shocked to hear this and thinks Mr Abhijeet now you will definitely pay for it. In next moment she moves her hand on his pant and lightly brushed against his thigh now Abhijeet is hell shocked to saw her bold step in front of Daya...However Daya is busy with the file and sitting on the other carner of the table...

Tarika don't do this please I request you...he whisper.

No not at all Abhijeet you always said that you have control on yourself now it's time to show your self control she also whispers in same way.

What's wrong with you guys??? Daya asked.

Nothing Daya we are just talking about the file right Abhijeet...

Ha...haan haan...

Tarika enjoyed his reaction and now her hands running is above and reached on his waist where his shirt is little tucked in his pants but now his shirt is completely take off. Now she draw a circles rounded his belly button.

Tarika you please just stop it...

Abhijeet dheere bolo Daya phone pr bat ker raha hy yahan sy gya nahin.

Tumhein tu jese Daya ka bada khayal hy na agar usy pata lag gya tu...

Tu tum file pr focus kro na...

Tarika you really turning me on and I just think about you and...

and Tarika moves her hand under his belly button...

Tarika it's enough now stop whatever you doing now my mood is really changed.

Aaah I love you Abhi she lightly pecked his lips and left the place...

* * *

It's fine day in Cid beaurau everybody get excited for tonight party. It's anniversary party of Freddy Sir and his wife arranged a party so everyone is excited for tonight party.

**At night**

Abhijeet entered in the party and looked her beautiful wife she is wearing a blue tank top and mini skirt.

He pulled her aside and put a palm on her lips while she crashed on his chest with this sudden jerk.

Abhijeet tum mujy laga tha ky...

Ky koi bhi tumhein aesy pull kr skta hy no Doctor Tarika...

Oh yeah how can I forget it aesy kam tu sirf tum hi ker skty hu na...

Right is bat ka pora right hy abi mere pas he tucked her curls behind her ears.

Abhi not here please sub hein yahan pr hamein aesy dekhein gy tu kia sochein gy.

Zyada nahin bus yehi sochein gy ky last week baht hectic guzra so kuch quality moments spent ker rahy hein.

He hugged her I miss you so much...

Miss you to abi chalo dinner pr sub wait kr rahy hoon gy.

They sit side by side because only two chairs vacant for both of them.

They started their dinner after serving the starter when main course is served she feels his hand running on her thigh. She gasped and looking towards him. But he confidently eating his food with his free hand.

He smirked evilly and whisper in his ear Doctor Tarika now it's best time for self control and he boldly running his hands on her inner thighs. She try to remove his hands but he is to strong in front of her little attempts.

He moves his hand on her sensitive area and happy to know that it is already wet while she hardly trying to not moaning under his bold act everybody busy with their food and it's their good luck that Pankish is sitting by Abhijeet's side and he is busy with his food while there are wall with Tarika's side.

Abhijeet draw her sensitive spot above her panties while a little moan escaped on her mouth which is not hear by anyone because the music is so loud. She hardly try to not moaning but his touch is grew bolder and now she feels dizzy.

He looked towards her and she is really uncomfortable and try hard to not moaning a loud and he wanta to be alone with her and making to moaning his name. He loved his name when she difficulty utter a word Abhijeet.

Oooh just a mere though of her turning him on. Is it more than a Love. Now he himself wants to left the place with him.

Dinner is over but party is his full swing but Abhijeet pulled Tarika with him and make sure that no body notice they left. But it's Daya who spooted them and texting him and it's their Good luck that Daya said to him don't worry he managed their absence in the party. He is a really Good Friend for them who handled such difficult situations.

They arrived at home and Abhijeet dragged inside their room and pinned her with wall and hungirly kissing on her neck caller bone and she arced her neck a side for better access and pressed his head on her. He downed the strap of her dress and continuously kissing sucking and biting her body.

Aaah Abhi she screamed with pain and he sucked the place where she might be hurt.

I Love you Tarika I can't control on myself especially when you looking so hot.

Yeah sub tu thek hy but yeah ju tum party mein kr rahy thy kia tha yeah sub Abhijeet agar koi dekh leta tu...

It's just art of self control my love isn't it...

Her mouth wide open Abhi it's means...

It's mean doctor Tarika it's just sweet revenge but tell me honestly are not you loved it when I will make you moaning.

Yeah I loved it but now I just want to making love with me and wants to you inside to me and her hands reached between his legs while he moaned her name and his breath hitched every time when she reluctantly moves her hand on his manhood.

He can't bear this burden pressure anymore so he fully undressed her and her hands also busy to opening his shirt buttons and now their naked bodies touched with each other their legs are entangled with each other and they fulfill all their thurst love and lust...

**It's really difficult to write such kind of stuff isn't it...???**

**Anyway I think it's not as good as I create in my mind. How ever I am waiting for your feedback.**

**So guys tell me that how is it I think it's good what do you think??? Tell me through your reviews.**


End file.
